Medical implants are being used with increasing frequency to treat a variety of conditions from heart disease, to chronic pain and Parkinson's disease. A number of these implants include electronic circuitry for providing a pacing signal or other electrical stimulation of body tissue and/or monitoring a physiological function such as heart rate. Typically, the electronic circuitry for these devices is contained in a hermetically sealed housing to protect the circuitry from exposure to fluids and humidity present within the environment of the body. This circuitry is coupled to one or more pacing or other leads which are coupled to a connector (known as a header for pacemaker applications) that sits typically on the top portion of the housing. The header includes wiring that must be passed through the top the housing while still maintaining the hermetic seal. This may require one or more glass to metal or other labor intensive seals which are difficult and costly to manufacture. Wires that pass through the housing often must be reconnected to a flex circuit or other internal connector coupling the wires to the internal circuitry. This internal connector takes up space in the housing making the housing larger. This can be less than desirable since in many applications, the housing is desirably fabricated as small as possible to so as to be implanted in an unobtrusive manner in pockets of fatty tissue in the patient's chest or abdomen. Additional constraints on available space within the housing can result from the fact that since the housing is often made of a conductive metal, no circuitry can be placed on the housing. Thus, there is a need for a housing cover or lid for pacemaker and other medical implants which allows for low cost electrical seals for pass through wiring and electrical connections and increases the amount of available space within the housing.